


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by louismydear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Jealous Louis, M/M, One Shot, hinting towards ziam, no actual ziam though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismydear/pseuds/louismydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's the new kid. Louis' the outgoing guy. Harry moves to Louis' school. It's not the first time they've met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Based loosely off of the film "Grease" and when I say loosely, I mean it. If you've seen the film you'll understand which part(s) I've incorporated into this fic, and if you haven't seen the film, it's just going to be a regular high school AU fic just like all the others. Hope you enjoy, either way. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from the Beach Boys Song: Wouldn't It Be Nice.  
> obviously.

"Tommo!" Louis whips his head around, towards the voice. Niall. Of course. He hasn't seen the little blonde boy all summer. The con of his best friend being Irish: going back to Ireland whenever possible.

"Niall!" Louis yells back, attracting a lot of attention. He's use to it though. His group of friends seems to always be the center of attention at school. And that's just how they like it.

"Haven't seen you in forever, it seems." Niall says, with his goofy grin accompanying his words. Louis sighs, and then laughs.

"Nah, mate. Only been a couple weeks." Louis says, while reaching out to mess up Niall's hair. Niall squawks indignantly, and lands a punch to Louis' abdomen. 

Louis cries out. "The fuck, Horan! Was only playing around!" Niall wails with laughter, wiping at his eyes. "It wasn't that funny." Louis sniffs, trying to get Niall to shut up.

"Do ya think you two could at least try to act cool? We have a reputation to protect." Niall and Louis spin around, seeing their other best friend, Zayn Malik.

"Reckon we couldn't act cool if we got paid." Louis said, while smiling hugely. He reaches out to hug Zayn while Niall does the same.

"Oi! Get off me you tossers." Zayn yells, while laughing. He tries to shake the two boys off, but knows its helpless. "I don't know why I put up with you two."

"Because I have a great arse and Niall laughs at your lame jokes." Louis counters, with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I honestly don't know why you try to act cool Zayn. Everybody knows what we're like." Louis winks at Zayn and pulls him and Niall towards the school.

 

*

 

"Er...hello?" the boy clears his throat. "I'm Harry Styles. I'm new here. I haven't gotten my schedule yet." He smiles, trying to be charming, at the lady behind the reception desk.

"Hello Mr. Styles. Pleased to meet you. I'm Ms. Flack." She bends over the counter to hand Harry his schedule. "We've been waiting for you to come pick this up. Here you are." Ms. Flack recites, obviously looking Harry up and down. 

Harry feels extremely uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He tries to be flattered, being checked out by an older woman. But. It's just. She's old...and lacking in the penis department. "Thanks Ms. Flack. Nice to meet you too." He takes the schedule from her hands, and quickly exits the office. While studying his schedule, he doesn't notice the person he runs into. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Harry apologizes, to the brunette boy.

The boy laughs, and Harry sighs, thankful he didn't run into somebody rude. "No problem, mate. You must be new. This school's so small everyone knows everyone. And I definitely haven't met you before." The boy smiles genuinely at Harry. "I'm Liam Payne, nice to meet you." He and Harry shake hands.

"Harry Styles. And yeah, just moved here from Cheshire."

"Oh, Cheshire? Really? That's quite a ways innit? Why'd you move?" Liam asks, full of genuine curiosity.

"Mum got a job transfer. I didn't mind. I don't miss home all that much." Truthfully, Harry hadn't had many friends back in Cheshire. Nobody wanted to get near the "gay boy." Whatever. Harry was out and proud in Cheshire. He wasn't ashamed of who he was. It wasn't his fault his classmates were a bunch of homophobic assholes.

"I think you'll like it here! Everybody's really nice. Well...almost everybody. You should watch out for these group of guys. They're really not that bad...they just like to get into trouble. They can be quite a laugh though too. I don't know them well. Except for Zayn Malik, I know him a bit." Liam says, all in one breath. Harry's starting to wonder about this guy. He's never met somebody so friendly before. Or somebody who can talk so long without breathing.

"Alright...thanks for the warning Liam." Harry says truthfully, and smiles at the other boy. "Now...care to show me where my first class is?"

 

*

 

"Did you guys see the new bloke? He's in my third period. Fit as fuck, I'd say." Zayn announces to Louis and Niall while sitting down at their lunch table.

"Zayn, you're straight." Niall happily points out, while Louis rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Have you seen him though?" 

"Yeah mate, I saw him. I have second period with him. Even I think he's a pretty one." Niall admits while sending a pointed look to Louis.

"Please do not talk about new fit blokes. It makes me sweat." Louis finally says, while shoving food in his mouth. "But I haven't seen him. How have I not see him? This place is the size of Niall's dick." 

"Oi! Must be pretty large then, aye?" Niall says, waggling his eyebrows.

"No Niall, its not, and you know that." Zayn says, laughing.

"But honestly, how have I not met this boy yet? It is fourth period." Louis says, genuinely stressed out on the fact that he's missing the sight of a fit bloke. "I have to check him out. If he is as fit as you both say, then dibs on fucking him."

"Deal." Zayn and Niall both say, while laughing.

Zayn's looking past Louis' shoulder. "Hey! There he is now. He's with Liam Payne." He says with a fond expression.

"You sure you aren't gay for Liam mate? You always have this love-sick puppy dog look going on whenever you mention him." Niall says, ducking out of the way of Zayn's fist that's coming towards his face.

"Fuck off. I don't even know him." Zayn tries to say convincingly, which the two other boys laugh openly at.

Suddenly, Zayn and Niall openly stiffen their posture. "Alright, guys?" Louis asks, waving a hand in front of their faces, laughing.

"Lou...Louis?" A deep voice, a deep voice he recognizes, stutters out. 

Louis spins his enter body around so fast, he almost falls off his chair. "Harry? Fuck...Harry...what...what are you doing here?!" 

Harry's answering smile breaks Louis' heart, it was so genuine. "I moved here! Shit Lou...I didn't think I'd ever be seeing you again...much less here." He laughs, a little nervously.

"Y'know each other then?" Liam Payne asks, beside Harry. Louis has a spare thought towards Zayn, but couldn't take his eyes off Harry. 

"A bit...yeah." Harry says, in his slow drawl. "Met over the summer, actually."

"Holy shit....this is Harry? The Harry? From holiday?" Zayn asks, completely shocked.

"Er...you've told them about me, have you?" Harry asked, while pulling Louis into a hug. Louis let himself be pulled in, never being able to resist Harry. "Spent a good four weeks together over holiday." He says, pulling away and addressing Liam. His hand rests gently on Louis' hip.

"That's great! You've got another friend here then!" Liam exclaims, truly enthused. "These were the guys I was telling you about earlier today Harry!"

Harry looks confused for a moment, and then Louis can literally see the recognition in his face. "Oh, I can definitely Louis being a part of the crowd who like to get into trouble." Harry chuckles, while Louis makes a huff of indignation. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Lou?" 

"Right! Harry this is Zayn," Zayn nods his head in acknowledgement, and then, unsurprisingly looks at Liam. "And this little child is Niall." Niall tries to protest but decides against it, its useless anyway, he knows by now, and just smiles up at Harry.

"Great to meet you guys. Lou...can I speak to you privately?" Harry asks suddenly, and gestures over his shoulder.

Louis automatically gets nervous. "Er...yeah Haz." He says as he starts walking away from Harry and the other boys. He knows what this is about. He stops walking when he gets to the only tree in the courtyard. The perfect place for an awkward conversation like this. "Listen Harry, before you say anything-" He doesn't get to finish, being cut off my Harry's lips on his own.

Louis remembers this feeling. Remembers never wanting to do anything else ever in his entire life except kiss Harry Styles. Their lips fit perfectly together, each time. Louis thinks he's getting a bit dizzy. He tries to push Harry off, but he knows that never works. Harry just pulls him closer. 

"Haz..." Louis tries to mumble out through their lips. "Haz...can't breathe..." He tries again. 

Harry pulls away, and laughs breathlessly. "Sorry, babe." He pushes back Louis' fringe and stares into his eyes. "You know what I want to talk about, don't you?"

"Yeah Haz. I do. And please, just leave it go." Louis says, trying his best to not upset Harry.

"Leave it go? Why do you want me to leave it go? Lou...I'm living here now. We're going to the same school now. I'm not two hundred miles away anymore. Please Lou, we can make this work. Wouldn't it be nice, Lou?" Harry practically begs Louis. 

It's not that he doesn't want to be with Harry...it's just...he's not the relationship-type. At all. Never has been, and probably won't ever be. "Harry...no. I'm sorry. You know how much I like you. This past summer was the best time of my life. But we're looking for two different things."

Harry just stares at him, broken. "Is it...are...are you not out here Lou?" He finally stutters out, gently

"No Harry. I'm out. I just. I just don't do the relationship thing alright? It's just not me. I'm sorry." Louis reaches for Harry's hand which is instantly pulled away.

"So all that shit you said to me over holiday wasn't true? You told me we couldn't be together because of the distance it was all a lie wasn't it? You just don't think I'm good enough to be in a relationship with." The broken boy in front of Louis was now filled with anger. Harry turns away and begins to leave. He turns just as quickly, and spats at Louis, "Fuck you, Louis Tomlinson. I actually really liked you. The first guy I've actually had feelings for. My mistake. Fucking tosser." And with that, Harry storms away.

Louis doesn't go after him.

 

*

 

Liam sees Harry storm away from Louis, into the building, looking extremely upset. Zayn and Niall see the sight too. "I'm going to go after him." Liam says, already getting up. "Bye Niall! Bye Zayn!" He starts off towards Harry. "Harry! Harry! Wait up!"

Harry doesn't want to, but he does stop. He doesn't want to piss Liam off, especially after he'd been nothing but nice all day. "Hi Liam." Harry says, wiping his eyes, trying to hide the fact he was crying.

Liam notices anyway. "What's wrong Harry? Did something happen with Louis? I was talking to Zayn about you guys, and he said Louis couldn't shut up about you after he got back from his holiday trip. What's wrong?" Harry felt bad because Liam seemed genuinely concerned, but he didn't feel like talking about it.

"S'fine. M'fine." Harry says, trying to put on a smile. 

Liam sees right through him. "Harry...I...you can talk to me. I know we've only met today...but I swear you can talk to me. I'm not going to tell anybody what you've told me. You can trust me." He looks up at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

Liam was so earnest that Harry felt bad. He did trust Liam, even if they only met today. Liam just had that trustworthy face. "I do trust you Liam. It's just...how much did Zayn tell you?" 

"He told me that Louis said you guys sort of...hooked up...when you were on your holiday trip." 

Harry scoffs. "Sort of hooked up. Right. How about we practically ditched our families for four weeks straight and spent every single day together once we met?" Harry tries to steady his breathing. It's not Liam's fault he's upset. "Yeah, we did hook up. But it meant more than that. To me at least. Apparently it meant nothing to Louis."

Liam looks at Harry, obviously distressed. "Harry...you can't be serious. Did you see how Louis' entire face lit up when he turned around and he saw you there? And Zayn said he couldn't stop talking about you. I think he cares more then he's letting on, mate." He pats Harry on the back, trying to be reassuring. 

Harry just shakes his head. "Thanks Liam. But no. He just told him he's not a relationship sort of guy. I guess I'll have to respect that." 

"Harry...honestly. He seems like he's really into you. Maybe just give him some time?" Liam suggests, although he doesn't truly believe it's going to work.

"This is going to sound really selfish Liam...but...I can't be around him. I'm so gone for him, and it hurts that he doesn't feel the same. I have to move on I guess." He tries a smile. "Happen to know any fit blokes that are into blokes?"

Liam smiles brightly. "Actually, I do. S'names Nick Grimshaw. He's a bit of a hipster though, or at least tries to be."

Harry's fake smile becomes more real. "Can you introduce us? Do you think he'd be into me? Please Liam...I need to get over Louis. I only spent four weeks with him but those were the best four weeks of my life. I know you're going to think I'm crazy but...I'm in love with him. I'm so in love with him. I need to get over him. As soon as possible. This hurts too much." Harry's practically begging now.

Liam takes pity on him. "Sure, I saw him outside actually! Let's go talk to him!" He practically runs out the door, pulling Harry behind him.

 

*

 

"Hey Lou...what're Harry and Liam doing with Grimshaw?" Zayn asks, and points to the three of them sitting under the tree where Louis and Harry had just been fighting minutes ago.

Louis' head snaps around to take a look. "I swear to God. Harry hasn't even been here a full day and Grimshaw's already trying to shag him!" Louis wails, clearly pissed off.

"Louis, you do realize you just told Harry you don't want to be in a relationship with him, right? Which means he can shag whoever he wants." Niall points out, unhelpfully. 

"Fuck off, Niall. Just because I don't want to date him doesn't mean I don't want to shag him anymore." Louis snaps.

"But you do want to date him." Niall and Zayn both say.

"Both of you, piss off." And with that, Louis turns his entire attention towards them, leaving the sight of Harry next to Nick behind him.

 

*

 

"Oi, Haz, Louis was just looking over here. Seemed jealous to me." Liam whispers in Harry's ear, so Nick can't hear.

Harry blushes, and whispers back. "I'm not trying to make him jealous. M'trying to get over him." 

"Get over who?" Nick says, with a smirk, obviously overhearing Harry's part of the whispered conversation.

Liam's eyes widen, as do Harry's. "Er...nobody Nick. Just some bloke I met over my holiday trip. Nothing serious." Harry says without falter.

"Bloke, aye?" Nick asks, with another smirk.

"Yeah, mate. Problem?" Harry asks, even though he knows there obviously isn't one, and smirks back.

"Not at all, actually. How about you and I hang out today, after school?" Nick asks, and Harry was expecting it.

"Sounds great. Meet you at the front doors?"

"Perfect." Nick practically purrs, just as the bell rings, signalling the next period.

 

*

 

"Are you really going to hang out with him tonight?" Liam asks, bewildered, walking out of their last period class. Harry and Liam had almost all classes together, spare physical education and their history class.

Harry looks at him in confusion. "Um...yeah? S'alright innit?" Wasn't Liam the one who suggested Nick in the first place?

"Well yeah, Nick's a good lad. I suppose. It's just, he has a bit of a reputation. Y'know. Shagging around a bit."

Harry laughed. "Well then he's just the bloke I'm looking for."

"Who is?" A deep voice comes from behind them. Zayn. Harry looks at Liam, and sees him blushing.

"Nobody, mate." Harry says slyly. No way is he letting one of Louis' best friends know.

"Talking about Louis, are we?" Zayn says, trying to hide a smirk.

Harry gives a short burst of laughter. While Liam speaks up. "Nick Grimshaw actually. He and Harry are hanging out tonight!" Liam says, pleased to give Zayn an answer.

Harry just stares at Liam, but he doesn't even notice. "Right. Thanks Liam. Well I've got to get going. Have to meet Nick. See you tomorrow, Li. Nice to meet you today Zayn." Harry doesn't know why he's still talking. Neither of them are paying attention, so he walks away to go find Nick.

 

*

 

"He's WHAT?" Louis practically screams once Zayn catches up to him in the parking lot.

"You heard me. You really fucked this one up big, Tomlinson."

"Piss off. I didn't fuck this up. There was nothing to fuck up. There was nothing between us." Louis says, stubbornly, while getting into his car.

"Then why are you actually completely jealous and pissed off? Listen Lou, I know commitment isn't really your thing. But you seem like you really like Harry. He was all you talked about--"

"I talked about the shagging. I was getting laid. It was nice."

"No Lou, you mentioned the shagging a couple times. Usually you talked about how lovely he was and how funny and kind and sweet and all these other unbearable terms that I've never heard you use before."

"I was getting laid. It was nice." Louis repeats, huffing.

"Whatever, Lou. When he and Nick start shagging, which they probably will tonight if Nick's reputation is anything to go by, don't let me hear you complain." Zayn says, and walks off towards his own car.

 

*

 

To: Liam Payne  
From: Louis Tomlinson

**Hey mate, u have Haz's # by chance? ******

To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Liam Payne 

_u nvr gt it on hliday????? ___

To: Liam Payne  
From: Louis Tomlinson 

******told him wldnt be necessary, wld never see each other again. was wrong lol ******** **

To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Liam Payne 

_Sure, m8. hr it is_

_**Harry ******_

_clik on it!!! shld let u save!!!! ___

To: Liam Payne  
From: Louis Tomlinson 

**thanks Li, ur a gem. ******

* 

"So how're you liking London so far?" Nick says, conversationally, while dropping his book bag next to his bed. He flops unceremoniously on said bed. 

"S'alright. Not complaining at all." Harry says, sitting beside Nick on the bed. "Bunch of girls asked for my number today. Was a bit awkward. Didn't know how to tell them I didn't exactly swung that way." Harry blushes while talking. 

Nick roars with laughter. "I'll be honest, when we first met I wasn't sure which way you were swinging either. Not many guys like us at our school. At least, only Louis Tomlinson and I are out." Harry visibly tenses at the mention of Louis' name. "Y'know Louis? You meet him today?" 

"Yeah I saw him today. Him and Zayn and Niall. Nice lads." 

"Ha. Nice lads. Zayn and Niall are alright. That Tomlinson's a bit of a prat if you ask me. Always prancing around like he owns the place. A bit annoying, actually." Nick looks over at Harry. "And do you see how he dresses? I know he's not straight, but does he have to be so camp?" Nick laughs at his own joke. 

"I like how he dresses." Harry says, a bit defensively. 

Nick doesn't notice. "Not my cup of tea, if I'm being honest. Never really liked him all that much." 

Harry's getting uncomfortable now. Nick is sitting here openly, and unknowingly, insulting the man Harry is in love with. He's getting a bit sick to his stomach if he's being honest. Why would anybody talk about Louis that way? He's the most caring person Harry's ever met. And kind and sweet and hilarious and just all around lovely. 

"Can we stop talking about Louis, please?" Harry says, a bit snappish. Nick just gives him a confused look. "I'd honestly rather just do this." And he launches himself at Nick. 

Kissing Nick is...nice. Nothing special. At all. Not as good as kissing Louis. But this is why he's kissing Nick. He needs to get over Louis. 

Harry sighs into the kiss. Nick threads his fingers through Harry's curls. He pulls them a bit, and Harry whimpers back in his throat, softly. 

Nick pulls away suddenly. "You like that?" He whispers, dirtily. 

Harry just pushes their lips back together again and continues to kiss Nick. Nick's hands that were in Harry's hair, are now moving down his body. Harry's shoulders. Harry's torso. Harry's hips. Harry's crotch. 

Harry pulls away. "I...I'm sorry. I...we...we can't. I'm sorry. I have to go." Harry stands up, sprints out of Nick's bedroom, down the stairs, and out of the house, never looking back. 

On the drive back to his house, Harry cries the entire way. 

* 

"I told you what happened. Liam told me they didn't shag. He wouldn't lie to me. Would you just calm the fuck down?" Zayn and Niall are trying, unsuccessfully, to calm Louis down. It's Friday, and they've had this same exact conversation every lunch period since the day Harry went to Nick's. Four days and counting. 

"If nothing happened, why does he sit with Nick at lunch? Why? I'll tell you why! Because they're shagging! That's why!" Louis is getting a bit hysterical now. 

"They're just mates, alright?" Niall adds in, sounded exasperated. 

"Just mates? I see them leave school together. They walk out of the building, get in their cars, and then go the same direction. They're going to Nick's house. I know it. I drove by yesterday." He shoots them both a look. "No I'm not fucking creepy I was just in the neighborhood, alright? Anyway, Harry's car was there at Nick's house. They're totally shagging." Louis is nowhere close to being calm. 

"They're not fucking shagging Lou." Zayn is becoming impatient. He's tired of having this conversation everyday, and he's tired of Louis pretending like he's not in love with Harry. 

"Who's not shagging?" Liam asks, with a huge smile on his face, coming up behind Louis. Louis, Zayn, and Niall all go wide eyed. "Y'don't really have to tell me. Was just eavesdropping is all. Actually, I came over here to ask you something." He nods towards Zayn. "Are you going to Aiden's party tonight?" He looks hopeful. 

Zayn actually blushes. "I wasn't planning on it...but I mean...I'll go if you're going. We haven't really hung out in awhile." 

"Please come. Harry's going to ditch me for Nick. They plan to get fantastically wasted tonight, I'm assuming." Liam smiles a little nervously. "I mean...you can drink tonight if you want. I mean, of course you can. That's not my decision. I mean, I'm not in control of you. I mean, obviously, you know that. But yeah I just...I mean...like I'd still like to hang around you even if you are drunk." Liam splutters out, his entire face going red. 

Zayn laughs, with adoration in his eyes. "Yeah mate, I'll be there. I'll text you when I get there?" 

"When _we _get there." Louis adds in.__

Niall looks at him uncertainly, and leans in to whisper. "Lou, you sure you wanna go? You heard him. He said Harry and Nick are going to be there..." He trails off, not knowing what else to say 

"I'm going to get fabulously drunk and dance my arse off. Harry Styles is not going to stop me from having a good time." 

* 

To: Harry Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson 

**heard ur goin 2 Aiden's tonite ******

To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry Styles 

_depends who this is. ___

To: Harry Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson 

**oh right. it's lou. ******

To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry Styles 

_Lou who? ___

To: Harry Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson 

**dont b like that harry. but whatever. i'll c u at the party tonite. ******

To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry Styles 

_fantastic. ___

* 

"Who're you texting?" Nick asks, trying to get a look at Harry's phone. 

"None of your business, you tosser." Harry laughs, while shoving Nick away. 

"Oi! I'm carting your sorry ass to this party. You better be nice to me." 

"You are one hundred percent right, Nick. I am so truly sorry. Please forgive me." Harry tries to stay serious, but bursts out laughing. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go then." Nick runs out to his car, Harry slowly trailing behind. 

He's really thankful Nick is still his friend. They had that awkward talk after their snog session, and decided it'd be best if they don't do that again. They've been hanging out everyday after school. Harry's really glad he's made two really good mates at school already. 

"Shot gun!" Harry calls out, getting into the passenger seat. 

"We haven't even picked Liam up yet you twat!" Nick points out, laughing hysterically, even if it wasn't all that funny. They pull out of Nick's driveway, heading towards Liam's house. Nick turns on the radio, but all Harry can think about is Louis. 

* 

"Zaaaaaaaaaayn. Where are they?" Louis whines, searching for Harry and Liam. 

"Dunno mate, Liam said they were almost here." Zayn replies, nodding at his phone. As soon as the words leave his mouth, they step through the door. Liam, in his signature button down plaid shirt. Harry in black skinny jeans, and a t-shirt of a band Louis remembers Harry going on and on about over holiday. Nick, with his stupid hipster glasses and his stupid quiffed hair, and his stupid jeans and t-shirt. 

"Liam! Over here!" Zayn yells, beckoning the boys over. 

"Zayn! What are you doing?!" Louis practically yelps. 

"I'm going to talk to Liam. While _you _get your fucking man back."__

"Zayn I'm not ready. I can't do this." Louis feels like he's going to start crying. 

"Lou, you can do this. I know you can. I know you're scared, he's probably scared too. But you guys fell in love over holiday break. I've never seen you like this before. Don't let this go to waste. You'll just regret it. You're regretting it already. C'mon Lou. Think of how happy you'll be." Louis realized how right Zayn is. 

Louis is in love with Harry. He's known it all along. He just didn't want to admit it. Being in love, usually meant being committed. And commitment scares Louis. But...now that he's letting himself think about it...he can see a future with Harry. He _wants _a future with Harry.__

"Hey Zayn, hi Lou." Liam greets, as they finally pushed their way through the crowd. Harry and Nick are trailing behind, slightly. 

Louis is suddenly really overwhelmed. He has to tell Harry how he feels. He can't lose Harry. He just can't. He walks up to Harry. 

"Haz...can I...can I talk to you?" Louis leans up to whisper in Harry's ear. "Please?" Louis doesn't want to beg, but he will if he has to. 

"Louis, we've talked enough I think." Harry says, stepping away from Louis. 

"No, Harry please. You don't understand." Louis tries again. 

Then Nick thinks its his turn to talk. "Wanna go dance Haz?" 

"No, actually he doesn't." Louis spits out at Nick, sending him daggers with his eyes. 

"Since when are you Harry's spokeperson?" Nick spits back, laughing condescendingly. 

"Since when do you think you have the right to take Harry away when I'm obviously trying to have a conversation with him?" 

Nick scoffs. "He's obviously not very interested in talking to you, Tommo." 

"Guys will you fucking stop?" Harry finally speaks up. 

"Yeah, sorry Haz, let's go." Nick says, and pulls Harry out onto the dance floor. 

Louis watches them go, not knowing what to do. 

"Go after him!" Louis turns around, to see Liam and Zayn standing there, having watched the entire thing. Liam was the one who shouted. "Go get him Louis." 

"I...I can't. He won't talk to me." 

Zayn smirks. "Since when has somebody not talking back, ever stopped you from talking? Go fucking get your man, I'm not taking you home until you guys have kissed and made up." 

Louis knows what he has to do. He has to tell Harry that he loves him. Harry is _not _going home with Nick Fucking Grimshaw tonight. Not if Louis has anything to do with it.__

Louis marches over to where Harry and Nick are grinding against each other. He physically separates them. "Harry please. Just a minute alone. I have to talk to you." 

Nick grabs Harry and pulls him closer. "Fuck off, Tomlinson. We're dancing." 

Louis ignore Nick and looks at Harry, almost crying. "Harry...please..." 

Harry must see the tears in his eyes and hear the desperation in his voice. "Yeah, okay. We can talk. I'll be back later, Nick." Nick simply scoffs, turns on his heel, and walks the opposite way. 

Harry leads Louis to the kitchen, which is, surprisingly empty. "What do you wanna talk about Louis?" Harry rubs a hand over his face, tiredly. 

"I love you." Louis blurts out. 

Harry just stares at him. "This isn't funny Louis. If you're jealous because I've been hanging out with Nick, then alright, but don't you fucking dare come in and tell me you love me as a joke I-" 

Louis cuts him off. "Harry. I'm being serious. I love you. I have since I met you. I'm so, so sorry I've let it go on this long. I was scared. I still am scared. I've been absolutely miserable this entire week. I thought after holiday I would go on with my life. But I spent every single day thinking about you. And then you show up at my school? I thought I was dreaming. It couldn't be possible. I was so happy I had you back in my life, more permanently this time. But then I fucked it up. Like I always do. I had you back, and then I pushed you away. I've regretted everything I ever said about not wanting to be with you. I've never been in a proper relationship, Harry. I've never even thought about being in a proper relationship until you." Louis takes a chance to breathe, and realizes he's been rambling, and Harry is just standing there, with his mouth hung open. "Harry...please say something." 

Harry, however, doesn't say a word. He simply flings himself at Louis and starts peppering his entire face with kisses. His eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, and lastly, his lips. "Louis I love you so much. So fucking much. You have no idea. I...I've been miserable all week too. I had you so close, but you didn't want me. I love you. Please Louis, please don't push me away again." 

Louis just looks up into Harry's deep green eyes. "Harry Styles, were you not listening to a word I said? I love you. So fucking much. And I want to be with you. For real. In a relationship. In a real relationship. I'm scared, Harry. But I'm more scared about losing you forever. I love you so much. Please give me another chance Harry. We can be together, wouldn't it be nice?" 

Harry starts kissing him again. And all Harry can think about is how _this _is what kissing should always feel like.__

**Author's Note:**

> errrrrrrrrr this is my first time writing and i doubt anybody is even going to read this idk but if you did thank you so much i love you and i hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> i'm not really sure about the formatting on this site yet. so if it's horrible, please excuse me.


End file.
